


What Do You Mean A Baby?

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy ending though, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, i wrote this in two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Seungkwan's pregnant and Hansol's too nervous to propose.





	What Do You Mean A Baby?

Seungkwan was about to cry -- scratch that, he was crying. The tears flowed from his eyes unstoppably. Looking down to the small stick in his hand -- two lines, there were two lines. He was pregnant. He had a small human being growing inside of him. There were so many emotions swamping his head, happiness, fear, anticipation, uncertainty.

How was he going to take care of a baby? He was only twenty-three, he wasn't ready. How would his parents react? He was sure that they wouldn't be too happy knowing their son wasn't married and was having a child. How would he support the child? His job at the bakery couldn't pay for a baby. 

How would Hansol react? That was his biggest fear. What if he didn't want the baby? Would Hansol leave him? Would Hansol ask him to get an abortion? Would he go through with it?

No, he wouldn't. Even if Hansol left him, he was going to keep the baby. Jisoo would babysit for him, he's sure, Jisoo likes kids. He works with pregnant people for crying out loud ( he would make sure to call him later, after he was mostly done panicking). Soonyoung too, he would surely help out, and Seokmin, he tried to reassure himself. He would take on more hours at the bakery before the baby is born, just to put some cash in his pockets.

How was he going to tell his lover? He wondered. It took him awhile before he finally stood up from where he was sitting on the bathroom floor. It would be best for him to visit the hospital, he decided, in case he wasn't actually pregnant and those three tests he took were all wrong.

~~~

Hansol was nervous. He had a ring -- he'd bought it a few months ago actually -- but he wasn't sure how to pop the question. He had tried many times but could never actually bring himself to ask. He was afraid of being rejected. He shouldn't be, he knew that, he and Seungkwan had been together for four years, if Seungkwan didn't want to be with him he would've left a while ago.

It took him a while -- and multiple pep-talks from one of their mutual friends, Seungcheol -- to build up enough courage to talk to his lover and ask him to dinner, telling him he had something important to talk to him about. His lover, of course, said yes but Hansol could hear the anxiety in Seungkwan's voice. That didn't make him feel good at all.

What if he knew what Hansol was going to ask? What if he had found the ring he hid in the pocket of a jacket he never wore? What if he was expecting it and dreading it because he was going to say no?

Those thoughts led him to almost having a panic attack. He would've if his coworker, Minghao, hadn't walked into the bathroom he was in and calmed him down.

“Hey, you'll be fine.” Minghao told him. “Seungkwan is head-over-heels for you, he'll say yes.” That made him feels little better but the nervousness still plagued him.

~~~

Seungkwan felt like puking and it wasn't because of the morning sickness. Hansol had said he needed to talk to him about something important, what did that mean? Could he possibly already know about the pregnancy? What that some special Alpha thing? Could they sense when someone was carrying a child? He'd have to ask Hansol later.

He had gone to the hospital the same afternoon he took the initial pregnancy test and, sure enough, Jisoo confirmed that he was one-hundred percent pregnant. They did the ultrasound and everything. Jisoo was fairly surprised to see Seungkwan walk into the gynecology office waiting room, but now he was all smiles, making Seungkwan feel better.

“I'm going to be an uncle!” Jisoo gushed. “How did Hansol react?” Jisoo asked, the smile still on his face. Seungkwan thought Jisoo's cheeks must've started hurting by then.

“I, uh, haven't told him.” Seungkwan admitted bashfully. “I don't think he'll be very happy with it.” Jisoo could see just how upset the younger Omega was.

“I think it'll make him the happiest man in the world.” Jisoo retorted. The older man patted him on the head and gave him a much needed hug.

“I'm going to tell him tonight. We're meeting for dinner, I'll do it then.” Jisoo wished him luck as he left the building. Jisoo had told him so many things he needed to start doing now that he was with a child that he could've written a book with that much information (he did end up taking a bunch of notes).

~~~

Hansol wanted to dress up. He wanted to look good for Seungkwan when he asked him to marry him. He returned back home after work ( to a small two bedroom apartment but it fit the two of them just fine) and expected to find the man of his affections inside, but he was gone. Hansol didn't think he had work that day and even if he did, he would've gotten home an hour ago. It was already past five.

Had he gone to store maybe? He would always ask if Hansol needed anything when he went, though. Dry cleaners maybe? Hansol walked into their shared bedroom to see their laundry hamper still full, so that was a no as well.

He decided to give up looking for where his lover had gone and stated going through his closet, pulling out one of his nicest shirts. The one Seungkwan said he looked the best in. 

He heard the front door open.

Setting the shirt down, he peeked his head out of the bedroom, he saw his lover. He had a solemn look on his face as he took off his shoes and was holding some papers in one hand.

“Babe?” Seungkwan meet his lovers eyes. Hansol just smiled as he made his way over to the older. Seungkwan quickly hid the notepad full of advice Jisoo had given him and a few pictures of the baby residing inside of him. Luckily, he thought, Hansol didn't notice and if he did he didn't question it, just gave Seungkwan a soft peck on the lips.

“I was surprised when you weren't here,” Hansol's smile never faded. “Where did you go?” Seungkwan wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't exactly want to tell him the truth. He wasn't mentally prepared. He didn't know when he would be, though.

“Nowhere important,” was the best he could do. “Let's just get ready, I'm getting hungry.” Hansol wasn't very satisfied with the answer. Seungkwan knew it sounded like he was hiding something -- he was.

“Yeah, let's do that.” Hansol was feeling a lot worse than he had been while he was at work. Seungkwan sounded upset. Maybe they should just stay home?

The thought of staying home was quickly dismissed when Hansol stepped back into their shared bedroom. Seungkwan was standing at his wardrobe, shirtless, holding a light salmon colored button-up. He was beautiful. No matter what he wore (or wasn't wearing, if you know what I'm sayin) he was beautiful. Hansol was definitely going to marry him. 

“Babe,” Seungkwan turned to his younger boyfriend after being called. “I love you.”

Seungkwan was going to cry again. He already knew he was going to. He wanted to hear Hansol say those words a thousand times over. But those same words, they made him feel incisure. Would he still love him a few months from now? When he's a lot bigger than he is now?

“Hansol…” Yeah, there were the tears again. Hansol's face shifted from one filled with adoration to one filled with worry.

“Babe, what's wrong?” Hansol asked quickly, embracing the Omega and wiping the free falling tears from his face.

“Do you promise? Do you promise that no matter what, you'll love me?”

“Yes, of course, no matter what.” Hansol didn't know what was wrong, but he wanted to fix it. He wanted to keep the smaller man away from anything and everything that makes him cry.

Seungkwan took Hansol's left hand and set it on his still flat stomach. The action confused Hansol. After a long moment Seungkwan let out a weak sigh, annoyed with his lovers ignorance.

“There's a baby in there. Your baby.” Seungkwan didn't want to know what kind of face Hansol was making. Was he mad? Was he sad? Was he just upset? Seungkwan didn't want to know, but he looked anyways.

He had his free and covering his mouth that was held agape. He had tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Are you serious?” The younger choked out. “Were having a baby?” Seungkwan couldn't completely tell what he was feeling. He didn't know if he was happy or angry, but he did know he was surprised, that much was clear.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His lips quivered as he spoke. “We're having a baby. Do… do you want to keep them?” Hansol embraced his tighter, but only for a moment before practically sprinting to his own wardrobe across the room. He dug around in it before making his way back to his lover.

Hansol dropped to one knee and grabbed Seungkwan's hand, a small box in his other hand.

“Boo Seungkwan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? Will you let me take care of you and our baby for the rest of our lives?” Seungkwan leaned down (not very gracefully) and hugged Hansol, chanting ‘Yes’ over and over again.

Hansol cried. He was going to marry the love of his life. He was going to have a baby -- living proof of his love for Seungkwan. He already knew he would adore the child. How could he not?

After around fifteen minutes of crying from both parties Hansol spoke up.

“So, take-out instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while and I'd love to know what people thought about it!!


End file.
